Mascarade
by KLessard
Summary: Lorsque trois vaches et une adolescente sont retrouvées mutilées en une semaine dans la campagne du Nebraska, Langly demande à Mulder et Scully de mener enquête, craignant pour la sécurité de ses parents dont la ferme se trouve à proximité. Les agents y rencontreront un investigateur du réseau MUFON qui leur fera découvrir la nature insoupçonnée de ces sinistres phénomènes.


**SALTVILLE, NEBRASKA**  
 **AVRIL 1998**

Quelques curieux s'étaient assemblés dans le pâturage du vieux Bill Ferguson après que la nouvelle se soit répandue comme un feu de poudre : la carcasse d'une troisième vache avait été retrouvée à l'écart du troupeau, le pis et les organes génitaux retirés et la peau de la mâchoire méticuleusement découpée. Pas une goutte de sang ne tachait le sol ni ne s'écoulait des incisions si nettes qu'on aurait juré le travail d'un habile chirurgien. Tom Worley y avait goûté trois jours plus tôt avec l'une de ses génisses, puis ça avait été le tour de Susan Fullen. Les voisins de Bill Ferguson fixaient les restes de l'animal dans une sorte de sympathie silencieuse, troublés par le macabre sourire de cette dentition exposée. Que pouvaient-ils dire, que devaient-ils comprendre? Au début, les accusations et les spéculations les plus extravagantes avaient jailli dans un élan d'horreur et de confusion. Cette confusion les laissait maintenant sans voix; on disait que le prédateur n'était ni humain, ni animal; dans les trois cas, un OVNI avait été observé quelques heures avant la mutilation du bétail, perçant le ciel de ses funestes lueurs. Quelle arme avaient-ils pour freiner ce massacre?

Une silhouette apparût au sommet de la colline. Bill Ferguson leva la tête et reconnut Ada Mason qui observait la scène, impassible. L'adolescente s'avança avec assurance pour voir de plus près. L'homme ne sut pourquoi sa présence lui parut de mauvais augure, mais il ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'ecchymose triangulaire qui lui marquait la pommette. La chevelure sombre et bouclée d'Ada la dissimulait à moitié, mais elle la dégagea d'un coup de tête pour défier les ignares qui la dévisageaient et n'avaient pas le courage d'évoluer.

-Nous avons été choisis, déclara-t-elle.

-Choisis pour quoi? demanda Susan Fullen qui se sentait étourdie depuis son arrivée sur les lieux.

-Pour les tests. Pour le grand projet. Il y aura bientôt une période de chaos sur toute la terre, mais les Réticuliens m'ont révélé que plusieurs d'entre nous seront enlevés et protégés pour la conservation de l'espèce. Ces expériences sont nécessaires, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-À quoi ces organes leur servent-ils?

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre.

-Doivent-ils te frapper ainsi pour te le faire comprendre? demanda Peter Langly, impatient. Ou peut-être que tu nous caches quelque chose?

Ada Mason ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répliquer. Elle se contenta de se pencher pour mieux analyser le travail des Réticuliens.

Bill Ferguson ne savait que penser de la jeune Mason. Ses sentiments étaient partagés entre la pitié et l'irritation. Il se souvenait de l'enfant taciturne qu'elle avait été, la regardait maintenant, les yeux cernés et d'une maigreur maladive; l'enfant se laissait toujours entrevoir chez l'adolescente malgré l'arrogance acquise ces dernières années. Que devait-il penser de ces histoires d'enlèvements, de ce rôle de «contactée»?

Le soir venu, Ferguson faisait rentrer son troupeau et fut affolé de constater que l'OVNI était encore au rendez-vous au-delà de la colline; trois ovales de lumière bleue s'étaient arrêtés entre sa terre et celle des Mason. Il s'empara de sa carabine, s'assura que son bétail était en sûreté et verrouilla la porte de l'étable. Comment expliquer l'effroi que ces lueurs généraient en lui? On aurait dit qu'elles irradiaient de véritables ondes de terreur même si elles ne faisaient que se tenir là, suspendues dans l'étendue étoilée. La fatigue eut raison de l'homme qui se résigna à rentrer se coucher. Bill Ferguson se dit que la chose était futile et sans pertinence considérant la nouvelle réalité qui s'imposait à lui, mais il se signa et marmonna une prière avant de fermer les yeux.

Ada Mason était sortie en douce alors que ses parents la croyaient endormie. Un Réticulien s'était présenté dans sa chambre et l'avait convoquée à une importante réunion sur la colline. Un frisson d'excitation lui traversa l'échine à la vue des lueurs bleues; Ada gravissait la colline comme elle gravissait les échelons de l'évolution, acquérant toujours plus de connaissance. Cette mission prouvait sa valeur, un jour, tous le sauraient. L'adolescente avait atteint le sommet et se tenait juste en dessous des points de lumière; son visage rayonnait, elle se sentait si près de la vérité, si près de l'accomplissement de ce à quoi on la préparait depuis des années.

La jeune fille sentit une présence derrière elle. Un silence surnaturel s'installa, étouffant toutes les voix de la campagne. Ada se retourna, nerveuse mais souriante. L'euphorie fit place à l'épouvante alors que son corps paralysé s'affalait au sol et que le messager avançait la main pour accomplir son travail.

* * *

Bill Ferguson se leva de bon matin, pressé de s'assurer qu'aucune bête ne manquait à l'appel. Elles étaient toutes présentes et en bonne santé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et procéda au train avant d'entraîner le troupeau au pâturage. Comme il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'étable, une tache étrange attira son œil vers le versant de la colline. Impossible! Bill Ferguson s'avança prudemment et discerna une forme humaine étendue dans l'herbe. Le corps nu parsemé de trous était dépourvu de toute pilosité; Ferguson y discerna tout de même une anatomie féminine malgré le fait que les organes génitaux et la poitrine avaient été retirés. Les lèvres et les yeux de la victime étaient aussi absents, mais Ferguson reconnut aussitôt l'ecchymose triangulaire et perdit l'équilibre. Le vieil homme tomba sur ses genoux, se détourna de l'affreuse vision et se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. La nausée l'avait pris, mais il ne pouvait rester près du corps et trouva la force de se relever et courir jusqu'à la maison.

L'homme attendit les secours sur le perron, incapable de communiquer sa découverte aux Mason, comptant sur la police pour se charger de cette lourde tâche. Il fut plutôt surpris de voir arriver un véhicule militaire qui, passant par son entrée de gravier, roula jusqu'à la colline et s'arrêta à la hauteur du corps; deux hommes soulevèrent Ada, la déposèrent dans un grand sac noir et repartirent sans un mot.

* * *

 **QUARTIERS GÉNÉRAUX DU FBI**  
 **10:04**

Assis à son bureau à croquer des graines de tournesol, l'agent Fox Mulder vérifiait ses messages, pour la plupart dénués d'intérêt. Il se sentait au coeur d'un _no man's land_ depuis quelques mois. Baptisé «Le Martien» par ses collègues qui se moquaient de son engouement pour les phénomènes paranormaux, il avait longtemps ajouté foi à l'existence des extraterrestres. Il avait récemment appris que ses recherches l'avaient entraîné dans une campagne de désinformation qui avait failli coûter la vie à sa partenaire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce qu'il avait vu et cru et une désagréable confusion flottait tel un nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête. Son portable sonna et Mulder sortit de sa rêverie.

-Mulder.

-Mulder? C'est Langly.

-Langly? Ça va?

-Je ne sais pas trop.

Mulder décela quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le ton d'ordinaire cynique et détaché du pirate informatique.

-Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais je viens de parler à mes vieux au Nebraska… Il y a eu trois mutilations de bétail à Saltville cette semaine. Un OVNI aussi, apparemment. Ma mère panique.

-Quoi?

-Attends. Le voisin de mon père a découvert une adolescente mutilée sur la colline derrière son pâturage hier matin. Quand il a alerté la police, c'est l'armée qui a débarqué et qui a emporté le corps sans rien dire dans une sorte d'opération noire.

-Sans blague?

Dana Scully entra, une pile de photocopies à la main.

-Tu as des cas semblables dans tes dossiers, Mulder? poursuivit Langly.

-Il y a le cas assez connu de Guarapiranga, au Brésil, ainsi que le cas du Sergent Lovette au Nouveau-Mexique.

-L'heure est grave, je te dis. C'est la première fois que mes parents me prennent au sérieux avec les théories du complot.

-Es-tu au journal, là?

-Oui, les gars sont là aussi.

-J'arrive.

Mulder éteignit son téléphone et ouvrit l'une des filières de son classeur. Il en retira deux dossiers et les plaça dans sa mallette.

-Où vas-tu? demanda Scully.

-Chez les loups solitaires. Tu viens avec moi?

Les agents se rendirent au repaire des journalistes enquêteurs à Takoma Park. Lorsque Melvin Frohike ouvrit, Mulder et Scully remarquèrent aussitôt Richard Langly assis à l'écart et fixant le vide. Le jeune homme était encore sous le choc et craignait pour la sécurité de ses parents auxquels il pensait pourtant rarement, heureux d'avoir échappé à la vie rurale qu'il avait détesté de toute sa force. Mais qu'un crime aussi répugnant le touche de près l'avait ébranlé.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur l'adolescente? s'enquit Mulder.

-Tu veux la meilleure? répondit Byers. Ada Mason a été placée sur une liste de personnes disparues.

-Son identité a-t-elle été confirmée? Elle devait être drôlement défigurée.

-Le voisin l'a clairement reconnue par une marque distinctive sur la joue. La taille et l'âge approximatif de la victime correspondaient également.

Mulder présenta son dossier sur le bétail mutilé et étendit diverses photographies de vaches et de chevaux sur la table de travail. Frohike et Byers se mirent à les parcourir en grimaçant. Mulder ouvrit un second dossier où se trouvaient les photos du sujet brésilien et du Sergent Jonathan Lovette. Dans les deux cas, le visage noirci et la dentition mise à nu donnaient un effet coup-de-poing. Langly osa y jeter un œil et transposa aussitôt les blessures à ce qu'il se rappelait de sa jeune voisine.

-Ah, je connaissais cette fille! s'exclama-t-il, détournant la tête pour éviter un haut-le-cœur.

-Quel lien existe-il vraiment entre ces mutilations et les OVNIs? demanda Frohike.

-Dans les divers cas documentés, des OVNIs ont été observés dans le ciel avant que des carcasses mutilées ne soient découvertes, dit Mulder. Les témoignages de rencontres du quatrième type les relient également. Une victime aurait vu une vache se faire mutiler et des petit-gris examiner sa fille sur le vaisseau durant la même expérience. Le Sergent Lovette travaillait sur le Projet Livre Bleu en lien avec les OVNIs lorsqu'il a été retrouvé dans cet état.

-L'hypothèse d'une secte est certainement à considérer, intervint Scully. Y aurait-il un groupe de satanistes ou autre qui pratiquerait des rituels ou des sacrifices à Saltville, Langly?

-Je n'en connais pas.

-Des rumeurs?

-J'y aurais pensé tout de suite. Non, je ne vois pas…

-De toutes façons, ce type de secte opère généralement dans l'ombre, fit Byers. On n'assiste pas à un rituel occulte comme on va chanter des cantiques à l'église le dimanche.

-Le père de Langly a dit qu'Ada Mason racontait avoir vécu plusieurs rencontres du quatrième type, lança Frohike.

Mulder jeta un regard étrange au petit homme alors qu'une image de sa sœur lévitant au milieu du salon repassait dans sa mémoire.

-Que sais-tu de la famille Mason, Langly? Peux-tu penser à quoi que soit de particulier à leur sujet?

-…Madame Mason tire aux cartes. C'est une sorte de médium, je crois. Les gens allaient parfois la voir pour connaître leur avenir ou communiquer avec des parents décédés. Elle est dans le Nouvel-Âge, les cristaux, ce genre de truc. Mais ça ne fait pas d'elle une sataniste.

Byers feuilletait le dossier de Mulder.

-Je ne comprends pas le but d'une intervention militaire.

-Les autorités craignent sûrement que cette histoire sème la panique, suggéra Scully.

-Ça rend la chose encore plus suspecte. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment d'une secte, on sait que ce n'est pas sans précédent; la CIA a bien tout balayé sous le tapis avec les Finders en 1987… Des enfants avaient été abusés et des chèvres mutilées avec photos à l'appui.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Scully? demanda Mulder.

Scully se tourna vers Langly qui la suppliait un peu du regard, espérant que sa connaissance des sciences exactes puisse amener l'ordre et la lumière dans cette situation.

* * *

 **SALTVILLE, NEBRASKA**  
 **9:57**

Les agents se retrouvèrent sur une route de campagne du Nebraska deux jours plus tard. Traversant ces terres bucoliques aux granges rouges, aux éoliennes rustiques et aux champs d'un vert neuf, il était difficile de croire que des atrocités s'y commettaient jour après jour depuis une semaine. Le ciel était couvert, laissant échapper une ondée printanière ici et là. Mulder et Scully firent d'abord la connaissance de Peter et Joan Langly qui leur fournirent les adresses des agriculteurs concernés. Le parcours débuta par la terre de Bill Ferguson où Ada Mason avait été retrouvée. Les agents frappèrent à la porte du fermier, mais personne ne vint ouvrir.

-Ce n'est pas notre jour de chance, marmonna Mulder, se penchant à la fenêtre pour tenter de voir à l'intérieur.

-Il doit être à l'étable.

Des voix se firent entendre du côté de la grange; les agents y trouvèrent deux hommes qui discutaient. Le premier était assez grand et âgé, les cheveux blancs et chaussé de bottes de caoutchouc. Le deuxième, la jeune quarantaine, plus court et moustachu, portait une casquette à l'insigne du MUFON. Ils semblaient déconcertés à la vue d'un symbole sur le côté du bâtiment. Les hommes se retournèrent à l'approche des agents qui purent discerner un pentacle comportant une image de bouc grossièrement dessiné ainsi que l'inscription «Satan was here.»

-Je peux vous aider? demanda Ferguson, intrigué par la tenue sombre et citadine des visiteurs.

-Agents Fox Mulder et Dana Scully du FBI, répondit Mulder, serrant la main rugueuse de l'éleveur.

-FBI? Le FBI est mêlé à cette histoire, maintenant?

-Nous sommes ici à la requête des Langly. Richard est notre bon ami.

-Vous connaissez Ringo? Ah ben ça! Il travaille pour un journal sur les conspirations, les soucoupes volantes et tout le reste, à ce qui paraît. Il doit jubiler à l'heure qu'il est!

-Pas exactement, rétorqua Scully. Il était plutôt troublé.

-Eh bien, moi ça me rassure de voir tous ces spécialistes arriver dans le coin.

-Vous représentez le réseau MUFON? fit Mulder, indiquant la casquette du deuxième homme.

-C'est exact. Joseph Jordan, investigateur pour le comté de Brevard en Floride. Quelques-uns de mes collègues m'ont parlé des événements des derniers jours lors d'une conférence à Denver; je passais par ici et j'ai pensé prendre quelques notes en apprenant que la jeune victime avait vécu plusieurs rencontres du quatrième type; j'ai fondé un groupe de recherche qui se penche plus spécifiquement sur ce phénomène.

-Je vois. Et que pensez-vous de ce pentacle?

-Probablement de jeunes vandales cherchant à faire une blague de mauvais goût.

-Ce graffiti est-il récent? demanda Scully.

-Frais de ce matin, dit Ferguson.

-Alors vous croyez que des extraterrestres sont responsables des mutilations?

-Je ne crois pas aux extraterrestres.

-Vraiment? C'est assez inhabituel de la part d'un investigateur du MUFON.

Jordan sourit.

-Une de mes connaissances est un ancien sataniste. D'après son expérience, ces groupes ne cherchent pas à révéler leur présence. Il est même impossible de s'y joindre à moins d'être référé et initié. Tout se fait dans le secret. De toutes manières, il serait étonnant qu'ils s'annoncent ainsi… 'Satan was here'?

Bill Ferguson entraîna les visiteurs sur le versant de la colline où les militaires avaient emporté le corps mutilé. Les agents enfilèrent leurs gants de caoutchouc et partirent à la recherche d'indices. Les seules traces au sol étaient celles des militaires et de leur véhicule ainsi que celles de Ferguson lui-même. Mulder remonta la pente, explora la colline. Rien à signaler. Scully préleva plusieurs échantillons de l'herbe qui se trouvait sous le corps dans l'espoir d'y obtenir un échantillon de tissu. Ferguson les amena au site où sa vache avait été mutilée. Il avait fait emporter la carcasse. Le seul élément particulier était un buisson roussi situé à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait la vache trois jours plus tôt.

-La végétation brûlée ou aplatie est souvent associée à l'impact d'un OVNI, remarqua l'investigateur du MUFON.

Scully préleva un échantillon de l'arbuste et le plaça dans un sachet de plastique.

-Avez-vous des données sur les observations d'OVNIs et les cas de mutilation pour cette région, Jordan? s'enquit Mulder.

-Certainement, elles sont à votre disposition si vous croyez que ça peut être utile.

Le portable de Mulder sonna.

-Monsieur Langly? Quoi, un cheval disparu?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Mulder?

-Peter Langly a reçu des nouvelles d'un voisin dont l'un des chevaux manque à l'appel. Je vais aller voir de ce côté, veux-tu accompagner Jordan et regarder si certaines de ses informations pourraient nous être utiles?

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et Ferguson offrit sa cuisine à Scully et Jordan qui s'y installèrent avec leur paperasse.

-Le FBI a-t-il l'habitude d'enquêter sur la mutilation du bétail?

-Mon collègue et moi-même sommes assignés aux affaires non-classées qui traitent de phénomènes paranormaux.

-Le FBI a une telle section?

-Mulder y était avant moi. Il s'intéresse depuis longtemps au surnaturel. Je suis médecin et j'apporte l'analyse scientifique nécessaire à la résolution de ces enquêtes.

Lorsque Scully retira son imperméable, Jordan remarqua son pendentif et le fixa un moment.

-Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais portez-vous cela pour une raison particulière?

-Cette croix? demanda Scully, la palpant du bout des doigts. Ma mère me l'a offerte à l'adolescence.

-La croix signifie-t-elle quelque chose pour vous?

-Oui. Mais pour vous dire la vérité, ma foi n'est pas ce qu'elle était enfant. C'est souvent un étrange dilemme. Dans la communauté scientifique, la foi ne semble pas avoir sa place; tout a une explication naturelle. Le monde n'est que matière et ce qui demeure inexpliqué le sera un jour.

-Je dirais qu'il s'agit là d'un acte de foi en soi, répliqua Jordan avec un sourire.

-En quelque sorte, admit Scully. Croyez-vous que nous ayons affaire à une secte?

-Je n'exclus pas cette possibilité. Peut-être pas une secte, mais une forme d'occultisme, c'est certain.

-Donc vous excluez l'idée des OVNIs ou des entités extraterrestres?

-Pour moi, l'occultisme et les OVNIs sont une seule et même chose. Connaissez-vous les travaux du Docteur Jacques Vallée concernant l'hypothèse interdimensionnelle?

-J'ai bien peur que non.

Jordan fouilla parmi ses dossiers et produisit la photocopie d'un dessin représentant un être chauve au front démesuré.

-Avez-vous déjà vu cette illustration dans le contexte des affaires non-classées?

-Jamais. Mais je dirais que ça ressemble à l'un de ces petits-gris.

-Cette entité est un «Lam.» Du moins, c'est le nom qu'Aleister Crowley lui a donné lorsqu'il l'a décrit et dessiné.

-Aleister Crowley? L'occultiste anglais?

-C'est exact. Crowley aurait fait la connaissance de ces entités durant les «Rouages d'Alamantra,» une série de cérémonies occultes qu'il a pratiquées à New York en 1918. C'est la première fois qu'une image de petit-gris apparaît dans la littérature.

Scully regarda longuement le dessin de Crowley.

-Où voulez-vous en venir?

-Selon l'hypothèse interdimensionnelle, l'ufologie n'aurait rien à voir avec de réels extraterrestres mais serait une branche de la démonologie. Aussi, la pratique de l'occultisme aurait un lien direct avec la manifestation de ces entités.

-Ces phénomènes auraient une nature démoniaque?

-En tant que femme de science, j'imagine que vous avez du mal à croire que des entités extraterrestres nous visitent depuis Zeta Reticuli ou les Pléiades à des millions d'années lumière d'ici…

-En effet.

-Que malgré l'idée de leur technologie et de leur évolution nettement plus avancées que les nôtres, leurs corps et leurs vaisseaux seraient tout de même soumis aux lois de la physique, alors que les témoignages montrent tout le contraire. Si les extraterrestres existent dans la même réalité matérielle que nous, comment peuvent-ils _apparaître_ dans la chambre de leurs victimes, les faire passer _à travers_ le toit, leur faire visiter une autre planète à vol d'oiseau en une nuit, changer de forme pour prendre celle d'une vedette ou du pape ou d'un époux décédé, diviser leurs vaisseaux en deux, les faire changer de couleur? On parle de visions et d'expériences spirituelles, ici.

-Mais ces morts sont bien réelles, ce bétail a été physiquement mutilé, la jeune fille aussi…

-Oui, ces entités peuvent effectivement affecter la matière comme en témoignent les milliers de cas de cicatrices, d'ecchymoses et d'implants avec lesquels les victimes reviennent après leur enlèvement. Les maladies inexpliquées, les cancers, les grossesses nerveuses… Les anges déchus peuvent affecter les réalités de notre dimension.

Scully ne le laissa pas paraître, mais cette énumération lui donna le vertige car elle se sentait tout à coup concernée.

-Monsieur Jordan, je veux bien croire que l'occultisme ait quelque chose à voir dans tout ça, mais des satanistes n'auraient-ils pas simplement mutilé les victimes eux-mêmes?

-Sans laisser de traces, sans une goutte de sang? Vous savez vous-même en tant qu'agent du FBI qu'il est pratiquement impossible de commettre un crime sans laisser un seul indice. Mais ce qui m'intéresse est de protéger les victimes potentielles et d'éviter un nouveau drame. Leur confier la clé pour chasser ces entités.

-La clé?

-Vous l'avez autour du cou.

-Pardon?

-Au cours de mes recherches sur la rencontre du quatrième type, j'ai été abasourdi de découvrir que les seules victimes parvenues à arrêter leur enlèvement et à mettre fin à ces expériences sont celles qui ont invoqué le Christ et pris autorité en son nom. Tout comme moi, mes collègues de la communauté ufologique ont accumulé plusieurs témoignages de telles délivrances mais n'en parlent jamais et ne les considèrent pas pertinentes. Ils ne me les ont avouées que sous le couvert de l'anonymat.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Cette information porterait atteinte à leur crédibilité. Il faut croire que cette crédibilité est plus importante à leurs yeux que le secours des victimes. Ils m'ont cependant encouragé à poursuivre mes investigations.

Scully n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet de son propre enlèvement mais se sentait obligée de partager ce qu'elle savait :

-Que faites-vous de l'opération noire dont a été témoin Monsieur Ferguson? Mon partenaire et moi-même explorons ces phénomènes depuis plusieurs années et pouvons témoigner d'une implication certaine du gouvernement et des forces militaires; des expériences sont pratiquées contre le gré des sujets et une importante campagne de désinformation est en œuvre.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je vous avouerai que j'ai du mal à comprendre de quelle manière et jusqu'à quel point ces deux choses sont reliées. Bill Ferguson m'a cependant appris que tous les fermiers qui ont perdu une bête ont déjà consulté la mère d'Ada Mason pour invoquer un mort ou connaître leur avenir. Dans tous les témoignages recueillis depuis le début de mes recherches, les individus affectés par des OVNIs avaient touché ou été touchés par l'occultisme à un moment de leur vie. J'ai l'intention de rendre visite aux Mason et de les interroger s'ils acceptent de me parler.

-Nous en avons aussi l'intention.

Mulder les rejoignit une heure plus tard; le cheval en question avait, selon toute apparence, disparu sans un bruit. Il n'y avait aucun dommage à la structure de l'enclos trop élevé pour que le cheval ait pu le franchir. Il avait aussi semblé au propriétaire que trois lumières bleutées à demi cachées par les nuages avaient circulé au-dessus de sa propriété avant qu'il ne remarque l'absence de sa bête.

-Et vous, qu'avez-vous trouvé?

-La dernière mutilation rapportée au Nebraska remonte au 10 novembre dernier et s'est produite dans la région de Wilber, répondit Scully. Une vache de six ans et son veau. La vache a été retrouvée mutilée, mais le petit manque toujours à l'appel. Quand à l'intervention de sectes… D'après Jordan, dans les cas où il s'agirait d'un rituel occulte, les signes sont plus évidents; une bougie fondue sur la tête de l'animal, des liens et autres traces d'activité humaine. Certains cas existent, mais ils sont rares et les résultats sont assez différents de ce à quoi on a affaire ici. Je crois tout de même que le pentacle dessiné sur la grange reste à considérer.

-Pas de sectes à signaler?

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais Jordan croit que les activités occultes de madame Mason pourraient nous donner des indices.

* * *

La maison d'Alan et Lisa Mason formait un point de blancheur éclatante au bout de la route. La véranda ouverte, les chevaux paissant dans le pré et le pneu suspendu à un vieil érable donnaient l'impression d'entrer dans une carte postale.

Lorsque Jordan et les agents se présentèrent sur le perron, Mulder, qui était le plus grand, se prit la tête dans un carillon fixé au-dessus de la porte; l'objet doré arborait une cloche d'où pendaient une dizaine de triquetras et des cristaux de diverses couleurs. Jordan en prit note. Scully prit une grande inspiration, redoutant la réaction des parents de la victime qui devaient passer par toutes les émotions du monde depuis l'étrange disparition. Ce fut un jeune garçon qui les accueillit, dix ans au plus, les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette.

-Maman? appela-t-il.

Les parents d'Ada étaient plutôt heureux de parler au FBI, espérant que les agents puissent clarifier la situation.

-Connor, va jouer dehors, s'il te plaît, lui dit sa mère qui voulait éviter d'exposer son fils aux horribles détails qui pourraient être abordés.

Le garçon enfila sa veste et sortit sans un mot.

L'intérieur était décoré avec goût et l'on décelait une touche féminine artistique. Un grand cadre représentant une main colorée avec un œil au centre ornait le salon. Les agents eurent la surprise de constater que la table à café était une planche Ouija. Dans la bibliothèque, une boule de cristal et une collection de pierres de tailles variées. Sur la table du téléphone, une pile de livres : _La Bible des cristaux_ , _Harmonisation énergétique_ , _Communiquer avec les anges aujourd'hui_. Jordan en prit note.

-Quand avez-vous vu Ada pour la dernière fois? commença Scully alors que les enquêteurs avaient été invités à prendre place à la cuisine devant une tasse de thé.

-Nous avons constaté son absence dimanche matin, répondit son père.

-Avez-vous trouvé des signes d'entrée par effraction qui auraient pu suggérer qu'elle ait été enlevée?

-Non, rien d'anormal. D'ailleurs, son manteau et ses chaussures n'étaient pas là, ce qui me donne l'impression qu'elle est sortie de son propre gré.

-Ada est-elle sujette aux fugues?

-Non.

-Quand avez-vous signalé son absence à la police?

-En fait, nous avons appelé la police quelques heures après que Bill Ferguson nous ait raconté son histoire. Comme il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait, on ne savait pas quoi penser. On a cru bon attendre. Puis Ada n'est jamais rentrée, alors la police a émis un avis de disparition.

-Que pensez-vous du récit de Monsieur Ferguson?

Les yeux de Lisa Mason se remplirent de larmes.

-La police a nié avoir reçu un quelconque appel de sa part au sujet d'un corps.

-Nous avons cependant observé des traces de pneu se rendant jusqu'à l'endroit dont a parlé Ferguson, déclara Mulder. Croyez-vous que cet homme ment et qu'il pourrait être impliqué?

-Ça m'étonnerait. Il était drôlement secoué. Autrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous aurait fait part de sa découverte. Il a toujours été un bon voisin. Son épouse décédée a souvent eu recours aux services de Lisa.

-Il faudrait prendre des empreintes de ces pneus, souffla Mulder à sa partenaire.

-Nous permettriez-vous de prélever quelques cheveux de la brosse de votre fille? s'enquit Scully. Nous pourrions en comparer l'ADN aux échantillons prélevés sur la terre de Ferguson.

La possibilité de la mort tragique d'Ada devint soudainement très réelle pour Lisa Mason qui se mit à trembler. Le père rapporta la brosse et Scully en retira cinq cheveux qu'elle rangea dans un sac de plastique.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les rencontres du quatrième type d'Ada? s'enquit Jordan.

-Les expériences d'Ada remontent à l'enfance… murmura sa mère. Je ne saurais dire à quand exactement parce qu'elle les a longtemps gardées secrètes. Elle en avait très peur au début et nous avions toutes les misères du monde à la mettre au lit. Elle avait sept ans quand elle en a parlé pour la première fois… Elle avait une grande ecchymose sur la cuisse et je lui ai demandé comment elle s'était fait ça. 'Les Réticuliens' qu'elle a répondu. Nous voulions en savoir plus et nous l'avons interrogée. Elle a décrit plusieurs enlèvements et examens où de telles blessures lui avaient été infligées. Souvent, les marques étaient plus petites et insignifiantes, alors je prenais pour acquis qu'elle était simplement tombée en jouant. Elle a aussi raconté avoir été enseignée par des professeurs réticuliens qui la préparaient pour leur projet.

Lisa Mason éclata en sanglots en mentionnant le projet. Mulder ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa sœur Samantha, le cœur lourd.

-Je pense que les expériences d'Ada lui ont très tôt donné l'impression d'être marginale, continua le père. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Comme si elle connaissait un côté caché du monde que tous ignoraient ou refusaient d'accepter et qu'elle ne vivait pas dans la même réalité. 'Je ne peux rien y faire,' qu'elle disait, 'ils m'ont choisie, je leur appartiens.' Ça me mettait dans une de ces colères! Je criais qu'elle ne leur appartenait pas, mais elle me regardait comme un pauvre novice. Nous l'avons déjà amenée voir un psychiatre, mais il n'a rien pu faire pour l'aider. Puis, son désespoir s'est changé en résignation, puis en fascination. Elle s'est mise à lire des livres sur les OVNIs, et plusieurs des livres de Lisa où elle trouvait des connexions, qu'elle disait. Comme si elle assumait son rôle dans ce fameux projet.

À ces mots, Joseph Jordan secoua tristement la tête et ferma les yeux. Au même instant, l'une des armoires de cuisine s'ouvrit d'elle-même et se referma violemment. Mulder figea et interrogea Lisa Mason du regard; la femme s'était remise à sangloter. Scully scruta longuement l'armoire, puis la porte, les fenêtres et toute source possible de courant d'air. «Poltergeist,» nota Jordan sur son carnet.

* * *

En sortant, Jordan et les agents aperçurent Connor Mason assis près de la grange qui regardait droit devant lui. Il semblait s'adresser à un interlocuteur invisible. Scully se dit que le garçon se parlait à lui-même ou s'adonnait à un jeu quelconque, mais Jordan y détecta quelque chose de plus sinistre. Il s'approcha, retira sa casquette et prit place sur une botte de foin près de l'enfant. Le visage de Connor exprima une profonde confusion et les agents l'entendirent s'exclamer :

-Vous l'avez fait disparaître!

Jordan se mit à converser avec le garçon; ses paroles ne parvenaient pas aux oreilles de Mulder et Scully car l'homme parlait toujours sur un ton très posé. Scully voulait les rejoindre mais Mulder la retint :

-Ne les interrompons pas. Le garçon a l'air de vouloir se confier; Jordan nous dira ce qu'il en retourne après.

Les agents se contentèrent donc d'observer les deux silhouettes paraissant et disparaissant selon le mouvement des herbes encore humides de la pluie du matin. Connor gesticulait en parlant, mimant le geste de voler et de retomber. Il agitait la main vers le ciel, pointait au loin. Après l'une des questions de Jordan, le garçon fouilla dans sa poche et en retira une poignée de cristaux.

-Ma sœur a dit que Jésus était un Réticulien.

Jordan poursuivit l'entretien encore quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il quitta, Connor semblait encouragé.

L'investigateur revint vers son véhicule.

-Alors?

-Il a aussi vécu des expériences, mais à un degré moindre que sa soeur. Il dit qu'une soucoupe volante s'est arrêtée devant la fenêtre de sa chambre il y a deux ans; il se sentait paralysé, mais ne se souvient pas d'avoir été enlevé. Il s'est aussi réveillé en lévitation au-dessus de son lit la semaine dernière.

-Où allez-vous?

-Chercher des intercesseurs.

Jordan s'éloigna.

-Des intercesseurs? fit Mulder, interrogeant Scully du regard.

-Jordan a une théorie.

-Ah bon?

-Il croit que les activités occultes de Lisa Mason sont responsables des diverses manifestations paranormales dans la région. Y compris les OVNIs et les Réticuliens dont Ada parlait. Qu'en invoquant les morts et en communicant avec les esprits, Mason a ouvert plusieurs portes aux forces du mal. Au bout de la ligne, tous ces phénomènes seraient l'œuvre de démons et d'anges déchus se présentant sous différents déguisements. Dans une époque où l'on est fasciné par l'exploration spatiale et où la science est sacrée, les démons prennent la forme de frères de l'espace plus évolués au niveau scientifique et technologique pour nous séduire. Ils s'adaptent aux idées du lieu et de l'époque; ils disaient autrefois venir de Mars et Vénus; ils viennent maintenant de galaxies trop éloignées pour que l'on puisse vérifier leurs dires car nous savons que les planètes du système solaire sont hostiles à la vie. Nous serions témoins d'une grande mascarade visant à nous confondre et nous éloigner de la vérité.

-C'est original, lança Mulder, sarcastique.

-Il n'exclut pas l'action du gouvernement ni des forces militaires, mais croit qu'il s'agit d'un autre ordre d'idée. Des liens pourraient cependant exister entre ces choses.

-Les Mason auraient mutilé eux-mêmes leur fille et ces animaux dans le cadre d'un rituel secret?

-Non, Jordan croit qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'entités surnaturelles. Que les Mason ne sont pas conscients des conséquences de leurs activités et sont eux-mêmes voilés quant à leur impact réel.

-Nous aurions donc affaire à notre vieil ennemi Satan «l'ange de lumière»?

-En quelque sorte.

-Ça donne un dénominateur commun à tout un tas de phénomènes, fit Mulder, un sourire en coin. Qu'en penses-tu, Scully?

-Je ne sais pas, Mulder.

Dana Scully n'osa pas avouer à son partenaire que cette théorie l'intriguait. Depuis la guérison plutôt miraculeuse de son cancer quelques mois plus tôt, elle était plus ouverte à ce type d'explication qu'elle ne l'aurait été durant ses études en médecine. Cette théorie corroborait aussi sa foi catholique et semblait donner un sens unificateur aux mystères de l'univers.

Mulder et Scully firent une pause pour manger un morceau avant d'aller prendre les empreintes de pneu sur la terre de Bill Ferguson. Sur le chemin, ils reconnurent Joseph Jordan qui conversait avec un homme devant une petite église de brique rouge.

Un moule de la trace des pneus fut obtenu dans une partie boueuse du terrain de Ferguson. Mulder emballait le tout quand son portable sonna à nouveau; Peter Langly croyait avoir aperçu les restes du cheval disparu au sommet d'un poteau électrique à l'extrémité de son champ.

Les agents accoururent où quelques résidents de Saltville les avaient précédés. Les spectateurs sidérés avaient les yeux rivés à la carcasse «déposée» là-haut. Apparemment, le responsable de la boucherie n'avait d'intérêt que pour l'intérieur de la bête; la peau de l'animal était intacte mis à part un trou béant au niveau du ventre révélant que tous les organes internes avaient été retirés. Aucune goutte de sang ne tachait le poteau, comme si les restes du cheval avaient été nettoyés en profondeur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? s'irrita Mulder.

-Tu crois que ça fait partie de la campagne de désinformation?

-Laquelle?

-Avez-vous pu observer un technicien opérant un chariot élévateur ou un échafaudage hydraulique aujourd'hui, monsieur Langly? demanda Scully. Un avion, un hélicoptère?

-Non, je me suis affairé dans le coin presque toute la journée, j'aurais remarqué ou entendu quelque chose, c'est certain. On dirait que ça s'est fait en quelques secondes.

-Moi, j'ai vu les lumières bleues, affirma un jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de sa bicyclette.

-Quand?

-En rentrant de l'école, il devait être quatre heures...

Un technicien du Nebraska Public Power District se présenta une heure plus tard pour retirer l'animal du poteau. Scully préleva quelques échantillons de la carcasse; elle les rangea avec les autres dans le coffre de la voiture dans l'espoir d'obtenir des réponses sous son microscope. Les agents étaient épuisés et se décidèrent à rentrer pour la nuit, même s'ils ne se sentaient pas particulièrement rassurés.

Mulder et Scully étaient en route pour le motel lorsqu'ils croisèrent la propriété des Mason au-dessus de laquelle l'OVNI aux lueurs bleues était à nouveau visible dans le ciel. Mulder, qui était au volant, se dépêcha vers la ferme et se stationna sur le bord du chemin. Les trois lumières étaient très rapprochées des bâtiments, permettant aux spectateurs de mieux les discerner.

-Mulder, ce n'est pas un vaisseau, remarqua Scully, écarquillant les yeux pour tenter de comprendre l'origine des lueurs qui ne semblaient attachées à aucune structure.

Alan Mason, sa femme et son fils Connor se tenaient devant la maison, les yeux rivés sur l'OVNI; ils semblaient terrorisés et les agents ne pouvaient saisir la raison pour laquelle ils étaient sortis au-devant de cette chose qui semblait reliée aux mutilations des derniers jours. D'ailleurs, Mulder se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus sécuritaire de quitter les lieux sur-le-champ.

-Ada revient, ils vont la ramener, affirma Connor qui fixait les lueurs avec espoir mais qui s'agrippait solidement au bras de sa mère.

Les Mason avaient de toute évidence rejeté le témoignage de Bill Ferguson et s'étaient persuadés qu'Ada était toujours de ce monde, qu'elle ne s'était absentée que pour un temps.

-Elle revient ce soir, le Réticulien me l'a dit, insista le garçon.

Cette idée était si belle et rassurante, les Mason voulaient tant y croire.

Deux autres voitures se stationnèrent près de la maison; c'était Joseph Jordan, le Révérend Fred Nelson de la Chapelle de la Grâce et son épouse qui avaient aperçu l'OVNI en route vers la réunion de prière du mercredi. D'autres fidèles qui passaient par le même chemin s'arrêtèrent également.

-Il est là! s'exclama Connor, pointant quelque chose que lui seul voyait.

Il s'avança de quelques pas à la rencontre de l'entité; une grande frayeur s'empara de lui alors qu'il se sentait paralyser. L'enfant immobile fut violemment projeté dans l'herbe. Alan Mason et les agents voulurent lui venir en aide mais réalisèrent qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes incapables de se mouvoir; bien qu'en pleine possession de leur conscience et de leurs émotions, ils se trouvaient dans une totale impuissance. Mulder connaissait trop bien cet état et voulait crier de colère. La figure de Connor avait revêtu l'expression et la couleur de celui qu'on étrangle; de longues ecchymoses semblables à des traces de doigts se formaient sur son cou.

-Dis son nom, dis son nom, Connor! cria Jordan qui semblait en contrôle de sa voix.

-Dieu habite au milieu des louanges! rappela le Révérend Nelson, entonnant une strophe de _C'est un rempart que notre Dieu_.

Le reste de l'assemblée se joignit à lui :

 _Quand tous les démons déchaînés  
P_ _rétendraient te détruire  
_ _Ne crains point, ils sont condamnés  
_ _Et ne sauraient te nuire_

Jordan avait levé une main vers le ciel et intercédait avec ferveur. Connor remuait à présent les lèvres et un son ténu sortait de sa gorge :

-Jésus! Jésus!

 _Eux tous avec leur roi,  
_ _Tomberont devant toi  
_ _Peuple fidèle  
_ _Pour vaincre le rebelle  
I_ _l suffit d'un mot de la foi!_

L'étau se desserra et l'enfant put respirer à nouveau. Libéré de l'entité invisible qui l'étouffait, Connor retrouva l'usage de ses membres et se releva sur ses coudes pour reprendre son souffle.

-Va-t'en, menteur! hurla-t-il. Va-t-en et ne revient plus, au nom de Jésus-Christ! Tu es vaincu, tu es déjà vaincu!

Plusieurs témoins distinguèrent une forme d'homme telle une ombre plus noire que la nuit reculer et disparaître. Les lueurs bleues s'éteignirent également en un clin d'œil, laissant une forte odeur de soufre derrière elles.

* * *

 **QUARTIERS GÉNÉRAUX DU FBI**  
 **WASHINGTON, D.C.**

Dana Scully se mit à l'œuvre dès son retour à Washington. Elle était déterminée à saisir les éléments rationnels de cette vague de mutilation à Saltville dont l'événement final avait été l'attaque de Connor Mason. Après avoir examiné toutes les mottes de gazon de la terre de Bill Ferguson, l'agent finit par découvrir un fragment d'os qu'elle put identifier comme appartenant à Ada Mason. La trace de pneu correspondait effectivement à un véhicule militaire américain, confirmant le témoignage de Ferguson. Quant au buisson roussi, la brûlure avait selon toute apparence été causée par un rayon ultraviolet. Les tissus prélevés sur le cheval mutilé ne purent rien révéler à part l'étrangeté d'une absence de sang et d'une procédure chirurgicale difficile à obtenir, même avec des instruments médicaux de fine pointe.

Mulder se plongea avec confusion dans ses livres de démonologie, se penchant plus particulièrement sur la figure de l'ombre noire qu'il avait entrevue ce soir-là et qui était souvent associée à la paralysie. Selon le témoignage de Connor, le Réticulien qui l'avait abordé s'était tenu à ses pieds tout au long de l'attaque et l'entité qui l'avait étranglé ne s'était jamais laissée voir. L'agent se demandait quelle sorte de rapport il pourrait fournir pour unir ces éléments en un tout cohérent. «On se joue de nous, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?» se demandait-il par moments.

Les agents choisirent de se pencher sur l'opération noire qui donnerait davantage de crédibilité à leur enquête, mais toutes les portes se fermaient devant eux et aucun document ne semblait même exister sur la mort d'Ada Mason.

Un soir, alors que Fox Mulder complétait son rapport chez lui, le téléphone sonna.

-Allô?

-Vous êtes en danger, dit une voix de femme.

-Comment?

-Ils vont vous tuer.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Vous êtes en danger, répéta-t-elle, puis elle raccrocha.

Lorsque les agents déboussolés voulurent joindre les résultats d'analyse au rapport final, ils découvrirent que tous ces documents avaient disparu.


End file.
